Memmory Mishap
by sassyfras
Summary: During a fight with Brad, Kick looses his memory. Will Kick's life ever be the same again?
1. Memorry loss

One Saturday afternoon, Kick and Gunther were up in Kicks room watching T.V.

"What's this show called again?" Gunther asked Kick.

"I told you that already," said Kick.

"Yeah, but I forgot," said Gunther.

"It's called Stunts Unlimited.

"Oh," said Gunther.

Suddenly, Brad barged into the room.

"Hey, Dill weed! I know you stole my Wrestling For Dummies book!" said Brad.

"Why would I want a book on wrestling?"said Kick.

"I don't know. I just know you stole it," said Brad.

"Well I didn't. Now go away. I'm trying to watch T.V." said Kick.

"Give me back my book, Dill weed!" said Brad.

"I told you, I don't have it," said Kick.

"Yes, you do. Who else would have stolen it?" said Brad.

"Maybe, Brianna has it," said Gunther, obviously wanting Brad to leave.

"She's at a slumber party, so she couldn't have stolen it, said Brad.

"Well, how do you know she didn't steal it before she left?" Gunther.

"Because I put it by my bedside table last night, and now it's gone. Give it back, Dill weed!" said Brad.

"For the last time, I don't have it," said Kick, starting to get annoyed with his older brother.

"Don't make me have to fight you for it", said Brad.

"How could you fight me for something I don't have?" said Kick.

"That's it, Dill weed! You're going down!" said Brad, preparing to fight.

Brad lunged towards Kick, trying to grab him. Kick dodged out of the way. Brad fell to the ground. Brad immediately got up and chased Kick into a corner. Kick was trapped. He had nowhere run. Kick prepared for the worst. Brad ended up punching Kick right in the gut. Kick lost his breath for a minute or two. By the time Kick caught his breath again, Brad had already punched him in the face, twice. Kicks lip started to bleed but, of course, Brad didn't care. Brad kicked Kick in the shin, making him fall to the ground. Brad delivered one last punch to Kicks face. Finally, after enduring the pain for almost ten minuets, Kick was knocked out unconscious.


	2. We have a problem!

Kick came to after about ten minuets. He groaned and rubbed his aching head. The first thing he noticed was that Gunther and Brad were looking at him with worried expressions on their faces. But strangely enough, he couldn't remember who they were. As a matter of fact he couldn't even remember his own name

"Kick! Oh thank goddess your alright! We were so worried about you! Well, I was. I'm not so sure about Brad. Considering the fact that he was the one that knocked you out," said Gunther.

"What are you talking about?" said Kick.

"What? Don't you remember what Brad did to you?" Gunther asked.

"Who's Brad?" said Kick.

"You know who Brad is," said Gunther.

"No I don't. I don't know who you are either," said Kick.

"This isn't good. If Kick's lost his memory then we have a major problem, said Gunther.

"What do you mean we have a problem. I want no part of this," said Brad.

"It's your fault he got knocked out. Of course your going to be a part of this," said Gunther.

"There's no way you can make me help you," said Brad.

"Oh yes there is," said Gunther.

"How?" said Brad.

"If you don't help me help Kick, I'll tell your parents that you knocked him out during a fight, and you'll get grounded," said Gunther.

"Wait. You're not thinking about telling my mom and dad about this are you?" said Brad.

"Sure I am," said Gunther.

"Fine. I'll help you help Kick. But you have to promise you won't tell my mom and dad about this," said Brad.

"I promise," said Gunther.

"If you say one word to my parents about this, I'll be sure to beat you to a pulp. Is that understood? said Brad.

"Yes," said Gunther.

"Beat who to a pulp?" Kick asked.

"Brad said that he would beat me to a pulp if I tell his parents that he knocked you out," said Gunther.

"Who's Brad?" asked Kick.

"Brad is him," said Gunther pointing to Brad.

"Really?" said Kick.

"Yeah. He's your older brother," said Gunther.

"I have an older brother?" said Kick.

"Yeah. He's usually mean to you, but I made him agree to help me help you," said Gunther.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Kick.

"Well, I'm Gunther, your best friend," said Gunther.

"I didn't even know I had a best friend," said Kick.

"Well you do and it's me," said Gunther.

"And another thing. Where am I?," asked Kick.

"You're in your room," said Gunther.

"My room?" said Kick.

"Yes. Your room," said Gunther.

"Just one more question?" said Kick.

"Whats that?" said Gunther.

"Who am I?" asked Kick.

"That's an easy one. You're Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil," said Gunther.

"Daredevil? What's a daredevil?" said Kick.

"Well a daredevil is someone who's not afraid to live the extreme. Someone who would want to do crazy stunts. Like skateboard off cliffs or sky dive off a skyscraper," said Gunther.

"Cool! And what makes someone want to do stuff like that?"said Kick.

"Well, I guess once they do a stunt, they want to do it again. They get addicted to doing stunts. It just makes them happy," said Gunther.

"Wow! I wish I could do a stunt," said Kick.

"Maybe you can," said Gunther.

"Really?" said Kick.

"Yeah! And I know just the stunt you can do," said Gunther.

"Really? What stunt can I do?" said Kick.

"Meet me at the top of Widowmakers Peak tomorrow at eight thirty AM and I'll tell you," said Gunther.

"But I don't know how to get to Widowmakers peak," said Kick.

"Here. Take these instructions I made a while back," said Gunther.

"Thanks," said Kick.

"Well I better be getting home now. I promised my parents I'd be home by seven thirty. Come on, Brad," said Gunther.

"Don't tell me what to do Gunther," said Brad.

"Whatever. Bye Kick. See you at Widowmakers peak tomorrow morning. Don't forget to bring your skateboard," said Gunther.

"Ok, bye Gutties," said Kick.

"My name's Gunther," said Gunther.

"Oh, right," said Kick.

With those words, Brad and Gunther left the room, leaving Kick in his room alone.

"Well, I guess I should go to bed," Kick said to himself. On that note, Kick climbed into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. A big step forward

The next morning, Kick's alarm clock went off at eight o'clock in the morning. He left it running because he had forgotten how to turn it off.

Kick immediately got out of bed and went towards what he assumed was his closet. He opened the closet door, picked out some clothes to wear, (the same clothes he wore every day) and put them on, along with his yellow boots and gloves. Then, he made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. On his way downstairs, he bumped into Brad.

"Watch were your going, Dillweed," Brad growled.

"Sorry. I didn't see you," said Kick, rubbing his head.

"Oh, and if you see a man and a woman downstairs, that's our parents. The man is dad and the woman is mom," Brad explained.

"Umm, ok," said Kick, slightly confused.

"Also, if you see a girl downstairs, that's our sister, Brianna," Brad continued.

"I have a sister?" questioned Kick.

"Yeah," said Brad.

"Cool!" Kick exclaimed.

Kick continued to make his way downstairs. When he got downstairs, he saw who he assumed was his parents and his sister. His mom served him a bowl of cereal. Kick ate his cereal quickly because he was eager to get to Widowmakers peak. When he finished his cereal, he made his way towards the door.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" his mom asked.

"I'm going to go meet Gunther at Widowmakers peak. He's going to help me do a stunt," explained Kick.

"Ok. Just make sure your home soon," said Kick's mom.

"Ok," said Kick.

On that note, Kick went out the door and headed for Widowmakers Peak. Kick carefully followed the instructions that Gunther had given him. When he got to Widowmaker Peak, he saw that it was the tallest mountain he had ever seen. He realized that the only way to get to the top of Widowmakers Peak was to climb. So Kick started to climb. He climbed and he climbed and he climbed. When Kick finally got to the top of the mountain, he saw that Gunther was already there waiting for him.

"Hey Kick! Are you ready to do a stunt?"Gunther asked him.

"I think so," said Kick.

"Good! Did you bring your skateboard?" Gunther asked.

Skateboard. Kick had completely forgotten to bring his skateboard.

"No. I left it at home by an accident," Kick admitted.

"Oh, well, that's ok. We'll just use something else," Gunther said.

"What else are we supposed to use?" asked Kick.

"We could use that piece of wood over there," Gunther suggested.

"A piece of wood?" asked Kick.

"Sure. Why not?" said Gunther.

"Whatever you think is best, Gunther," said Kick.

Gunther picked up the piece of wood and dragged it over to the side of the mountain. Kick just stood there and watched.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on," said Gunther.

"Oh, ok," said Kick.

Kick walked over and sat on the piece of wood. He looked down and saw how high up he was. He was at least two hundred feet up in the air. Just looking down the side of the mountain made him feel dizzy.

"I'm not sure I want to do this anymore," Kick said nervously.

"Come on. You can't chicken out now. Besides, how else are you supposed to get down?" Gunther asked.

"What if I get hurt?" said Kick, unsure of himself.

"You're not going to get hurt. Just let me know when your ready," Gunther explained. After about five minutes Kick was finally ready to do the stunt.

"Ok, I'm ready," said Kick.

"Ok. On three I'll push you," said Gunther.

"Ok," said Kick.

Gunther counted to three and pushed Kick down the mountain. Kick rapidly slid down the mountain, trying to dodge trees and rocks along the way. About halfway down the mountain, Kick hit a rock which made him fly ten feet into the air. He hit the ground with a thud and tumbled the rest of the way down. Gunther ran to his side after the whole thing was over.

"Kick! Kick! Are you alright?" Gunther shouted in a panic.

"Yeah. I think so," said Kick, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Wow! That was some fall you had," said Gunther.

"Yeah," Kick agreed.

Gunther noticed that Kick had somehow scrapped his knee when he had tumbled down the mountain.

"Umm, Kick. You might want to take a look at your leg," said Gunther. Kick looked down at his leg and saw blood.

"Hey! I thought you said I wouldn't get hurt!" shouted Kick.

"You call that getting hurt? You've been through injuries a lot more severe than that," Gunther assured.

"Really?" asked Kick.

"Yeah," said Gunther.

"Well in that case, I guess it's not that big of a deal," said Kick.

"Yeah. We better get you home so we can fix your leg," Gunther suggested.

"Great idea," Kick agreed.

Gunther helped Kick walk back to Kick's house. When they got to Kick's house, Gunther located a first aid kit that Kick's mom kept on top of the washing machine. He opened the first aid kit, and took out some disinfecting spray.

"This may sting a little, but it will help get the bacteria out of your cut," Gunther explained.

"Ok," said Kick. Gunther sprayed the anti bacteria spray onto Kick's scraped knee.

"Ouch! It stings!" Kick yelped.

"I told you it would sting a little," said Gunther. After Gunther finished spraying the anti bacteria spray on Kick's knee, he applied a band-aid.

"There. All fixed up," said Gunther, satisfied with his work.

"Thanks, Gunther," said Kick.

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Gunther.

"So, now what?" Kick asked.

"We could go to Widowmakers Peak and try that stunt again," Gunther suggested.

Kick thought about his first attempt. It was fun but pretty scary as well. He didn't know if he wanted to try the stunt again in case of another more serious injury.

"I don't know, Gunther. The first time didn't go so well. Maybe doing stunts like that is too dangerous for me," Kick said, unsure of himself.

"Too dangerous? What are you talking about? You're Kick Buttowski, remember? The best daredevil in all of Mellowbrook! Nothings too dangerous for you!" Gunther assured.

"I'm still not so sure," Kick said.

"Come on, Kick! You can't just quit! Daredevils never quit! After all, you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" Gunther said.

Kick thought about that for a minuet. He certainly didn't want to be a quitter. After all, even though he had lost his memory, he was still a daredevil according to Gunther. Kick stood up.

"You know what Gunther! Your right! I'm a daredevil! And I'm going to conquer that stunt!" Kick said proudly.

"Now that's the Kick Buttowski I know!" Gunther cheered.

"Let's go right now!" Kick shouted, running for the door.

"Wait! Maybe you should bring your skateboard this time." Gunther said. Kick skidded to a stop.

"Yeah! That would probably help!" Kick said. Gunther smiled.

"Come on! Let's go get it!" Gunther said, heading for the stairs.

Kick followed behind Gunther and with that, they both walked upstairs to get Kick's skateboard


	4. Brad Interferes Once More

The two boys ran excitedly up to Kick's bedroom. When they arrived at their location, Kick had forgotten where he kept his skateboard.

"Where's my skateboard?" Kick asked Gunther. Gunther shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the one who had it last." he responded. Kick face palmed.

"Great! I can't believe I lost my own skateboard." he scolded himself. Gunther's eyes darted around the room.

"Well, if you don't remember where you put it then we should look for it." Gunther suggested. Kick smiled.

"Great idea!" he shouted as he began to search.

Gunther searched for Kick's skateboard with him. They looked everywhere around his room. In the closet, under furniture, in the corners, even under the bed. Nothing. Gunther sighed.

"No sign of your skateboard Kick." he admitted. Kick frowned.

"Awww man! Now how will we do the stunt?" he asked, disappointment in his voice.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on Kicks door.

"Open this door Dillweed!" an oh so familiar voice boomed outside Kicks door. Gunther's face became worried.

"Oh no! It's Brad!" he yelled. Kick looked confused for a second.

"Brad? Oh! You mean my brother right?" he asked, remembering his brothers face. The knock became louder.

"Dont make me come in there!" Brad shouted.

"Yes! And he doesn't sound happy." Gunther said, obviously worried that another fight would break out. Before another word could be said, the door was kicked open by an angry looking Brad.

"Your dead Dillweed!" he snarled as he walked towards Kick.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on a second! What did I even do?" Kick asked, not understanding why Brad was so mad.

"Don't pretend you don't already know!" Brad spat back in response. Gunther knew this was gonna get real ugly real fast. He shrunk back into a nearby corner.

"But I don't know!" Kick insisted, taking a few steps back. Brad grabbed Kick by the front of his jumpsuit, lifting him up until he was face to face with Brad.

"You stole my Bikini Lumber Jack magazine and left it on the kitchen counter! Now mom and dad know all about my collection and they took away every last one that I had hidden cleverly underneath my bed!" Brad growled, his nose literally touching Kicks memmory-wiped daredevil flinched. He squirmed, trying to get free.

"I didn't touch your Tankini Thumber Sack or whatever you just said." Kick protested. Brad frowned.

"I don't believe that for a second! Now prepare to be pounded!" he snapped.

"Wait! Hang on a second, Brad! Let's not jump to conclusions." Gunther protested, trying to be brave and stand up for his friend. Brad dropped Kick onto the floor, causing him to let out a pained grunt and scramble into the nearest corner.

"I've had just about enough from you Gunther! Now shut your trap before I pound you next!" Brad snarled, edging towards Gunther.

Gunther gulped, obviously intimidated. He was afraid of Brad and always had been. Courage wasn't exactly his thing, but his best friend was about to get creamed and he couldn't just stand aside and let Brad beat him to a pulp.

"No! I won't let you hurt Kick! You already injured him once and I'm not about to stand aside and let you do it again!" Gunther shouted at Brad, getting a sudden burst of courage. The rat faced teen's face darkened in rage.

"That's it! I'm through playing around! Your about to get a face full of my fist!" Brad yelled.

He began to walk towards Gunther. Gunther stood his ground, trying to be brave. He didn't stand a chance against Brad and he knew it, but he had to try for the sake of his best friend. Brad pulled his fist back and punched Gunther right in the ribs. The boy tried to block the attack, but ended up getting his fingers smashed in the process. Gunther yelped in pain as Brad showed no mercy. He was being beaten badly and was soon pinned against the wall. Panting heavily, Gunther tried to kick at Brad but the older teen had his knees dug into his gut, keeping him from escape or using any kind of defense.

"Any last words before I take you down?" Brad growled with a devious smirk. Gunther sighed in defeat.

"Do your worst." he said, his voice weary yet somewhat cold. Brad raised his fist for his final, brutal attack on Gunther. The boy was about to go down hard for the sake of his best friend.


	5. An unexpected Save

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. I've got to work on making updates more frequent. Sorry that the chapter is kinda short. I just didn't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer Hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. Anyway, here's the next chapter and please continue to Read and Review! Thanks!**

Gunther squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Brad's final punch. Strangely, he felt nothing. No pain. No fist colliding with his face. Nothing.

"Hey! Get off me Dillweed!" he heard Brad scream.

Gunther opened his eyes and saw a sight that both worried and relieved him at the same time. The amnesic daredevil Kick had jumped onto his older brothers back right before he was about to punch Gunther. Brad reached behind him, trying to throw Kick off his back. Kick hung on tight as Brad squirmed and bucked like an enraged bull.

As the two brothers fought, Gunther cautiously crept away, happy to have escaped. Brad succeeded in knocking Kick into the nearest wall. Before anyone could make another move there was a knock at the door.

"Kick honey? Is everything alright up here?" came an oh so familiar voice. Brad froze as Kick fell to the ground. The older teen put his hands behind his back nervously. That was when Kick's mom came in.

"Are you boys playing nice up here?" she asked. Brad smiled, laughing nervously.

"Yes, of course, mother. I just came up here to check and make sure my dear, sweet brother Kick wasn't getting into trouble," he lied in his most innocent sounding voice. He gave and innocent looking face as he looked towards Kick who was currently standing up and brushing himself off. Brad was far from innocent but he certainly wasn't gonna get into trouble just because of his dillweed of a brother. Kick looked up at his mom, rather confused for a moment.

"Who are you?" he asked rather abruptly, pointing in his mom's direction. This caused Gunther to face palm in the back ground. Kick's mom looked very confused but before she could say anything, Gunther came forth.

"Kick. Stop fooling around, silly. This is your mom. Remember?" he pointed out, trying to cover up Kick's mistake.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." Kick assured in a nonchalant sort of tone. Kick's mom gave Gunther an odd look before shrugging and moving on.

"I heard a ruckus up here and came to check it out. Are you sure your not fighting again?" Kicks mom asked, getting suspicious.

"No no! We weren't fighting at all." Brad insisted. He was obviously lying but as far as Kicks mom knew he was telling he truth.

"Well, just in case a fight does break out, Brad, I want you to go to your room and leave Kick and Gunther alone." Kick's mom said, her arms crossed across her chest. Brad rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine." he grumbled before walking out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at the two boys.

"I'm watching you two." he warned, pointing two fingers at his eyes then back at Kick and Gunther. With that, he and his mother left the room, leaving the two boys alone once more. Gunther sighed in relief.

"Whew. That was close," he said, wiping a few drops of seat off of his forehead.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Kick" he added with a friendly smile. Kick smiled back in return

"No problem, buddy." he replied. Gunther held his hand up for a high five.

"High five!" he shouted. Kick looked confused, not knowing what to do.

"Just slap your hand against mine." Gunther explained. Kick nodded and did as Gunther suggested.

"Hey! Weren't we looking for my skateboard before this?" he asked, remembering what they had originally come upstairs to do. Gunther snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! That's right! We should keep looking so we can try that stunt again." he replied. Kicks gaze wandered and it soon stopped at his bookshelf. Leaning up against the side was none other than Ol' Blue, his most prized skateboard.

"Is that my skateboard?" Kick asked, pointing to the area beside the bookshelf. Gunther's eyes fell to where Kick was pointing. He face palmed himself.

"That is your skateboard! How in the world did we miss that?" he asked out loud, feeling rather stupid. Kick shrugged.

"I don't know." Gunther walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the skateboard by the front wheels, dragging it over to Kick. He dropped it at Kick's feet and the young daredevil smiled a determined looking smile.

"Alright! Next stop. Widowmakers peak." he announced. He was determined to master that stunt. Gunther smiled.

"Oh yeah! That's the spirit." he cheered. Kick nodded.

"Let's go right now!" he said, grabbing his skateboard.

"Right." Gunther agreed.

With that, the boys ran downstairs to head to Widowmakers peak, Kick holding his skateboard in his right arm.


End file.
